Chapter 3 (The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha)
"Chapter 3" is the 3rd chapter of the Dragon Ball: That Time I Got Reincarnated as Yamcha manga. Summary 10 years after the boy had become Yamcha the day of the Cell Games has arrived. While the other Z-Fighters head to the Cell Games Arena, Yamcha already knowing that Gohan will defeat Cell and finding his appearance at the Cell Games unnecessary, confronts Chiaotzu knowing that he also has been reincarnated. Chiaotzu asks Yamcha how long he knew about his secret to which he mentions several suspicions such as Chiaotzu not being tricked by Krillin at the 22nd World Tournament with the math question, Chiaotzu disobeying Tien Shinhan by not attempting to make a wish which originally caused him to be killed by King Piccolo and Chiaotzu attempting to sneak away with the Dragon Balls on Namek to make his own wish. Chiaotzu reveals that he was an avid fan known online as "Oushou" and says that Yamcha had been using his knowledge to get by. However Yamcha says that he was only using his knowledge to stay alive whereas Oushou was trying to take a wish for himself. Angry, Ousho says that he has tried many times to go through with his life but it never ends well, confusing Yamcha as to how he'd been redoing his life over and over. This time around Oushou wanted to try being a bad guy and with his psychic powers and knowledge wishes to rule the world. Not wanting Yamcha to get in the way he attacks him. The two battle until Oushou blasts a Dodon Ray through Yamcha's chest saying that he knows he couldn't win in a fair hand-to-hand fight so used a surprise attack instead. Just as he prepares to finish the battle with another Dodon Ray, Yamcha dodges having eaten a Senzu Bean which he says he got after climbing Korin Tower. Yamcha suggests ending the battle but Ousho using his Telekinesis steals the Senzu Beans away from Yamcha and attacks him once more using the same attack he used on Krillin in their match at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Yamcha suddenly asks him what Yamcha's birthday is which causes him to let his guard down as he struggles to find an answer as he cannot recall the exact date. Yamcha takes the opportunity to appear behind Chiaotzu and strikes him to the ground which ends the battle. Not wanting to kill one of his allies he uses the Evil Containment Wave technique with the intention of trapping Oushou in a small jar but at the last second lets him go remembering that Oushou was the player who came first in many Dokkan Battle games. The two patch things up as they share their love for the game and collecting Dragon Ball merchandise. Oushou suddenly breaks down in tears after recalling how much he loves the series and regrets trying to become a bad guy and vows to change his ways and live an honest life. Yamcha says that as he can no longer keep up with the big battles anymore he'll just sit back and enjoy his life but then Oushou reminds him that they'll all die in seven years because of Kid Buu and after a slight pause they laugh it off. The scene then switches to Beerus and Champa who proclaim that their Reincarnation Game has ended in a tie this time. Beerus however claims that he has won because Yamcha was the stronger of the two and breaks Champa's board game. Whis then comments to Vados that the reincarnated souls have been released and will shortly return to their original bodies. Back in Japan, the boy suddenly wakes up, finding that no time has passed at all since he fell down the stairs. He see's the girl from the beginning walking away and with a wave of his hand sends a gust of wind out that blows up her skirt. He attempts to perform the trick again but nothing happens as he and his friend laugh off the possibility of him being able to pull off a move from Dragon Ball. Appearances Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena *Namek (Flashback) Objects *Dragon Ball (object) *Senzu Bean Battles *Yamcha (Reincarnated) vs. Oousho (Chiaotzu) Gallery Category:Manga Chapters